


kick me in the face, please

by rootofshiona



Category: The Office (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M, Multi, Non-Canon Relationship, Party, Recreational Drug Use, Sexual Experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-19
Updated: 2017-11-19
Packaged: 2019-02-04 06:51:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 433
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12765477
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rootofshiona/pseuds/rootofshiona
Summary: high school AU. ryan is a paranoid stoner who is semi self conscious. jim is the nice guy who just wants love. things are simple, but they both make things out to be more than they are. title from lipstick covered magnet by the front bottoms





	1. Chapter 1

jim first figures out he likes boys in the third grade. he and dwight are both in the bathroom during recess, and before jim even washes his hands, the bulkier boy pushes him up against the wall and kisses him, hard. sure, jim never consents, but hey, they're 8, the rules don't make sense to them.

and jim likes it. likes the stronger lips pushing against his own, though he doesn't even have a girls' lips to compare it to. likes dwight's big glasses clashing into his face. 

yes, he likes it a lot.

he decides to do it more.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello again

ryan doesn't react nearly as well when he realizes he likes boys.

to be fair, he finds out much later, lost within the throes of teenage masculinity and projecting how tough you are to be accepted among the boys in your neighborhood. to be one of them.

he's 14, and he hangs out a lot with kids a year or two older than him, walks the streets with them, smoking wherever they can get away with it, drinking at times.

they do the typical teenage shit, sitting around, and of course, talking about girls. they comment on the ass of every girl who walks by, talk about how badly they want to plow the really hot chicks in their english classes.

ryan does like girls, thinks they're very hot. he appreciates their asses, their breasts, arms and legs, and of course, their faces - he's a sucker for a nice symmetrical face, smooth complexion, and bright eyes on a chick.

however, he also notices the boys he hangs out with. he notices their strong frames, their muscles, the bulges in their pants when they get worked up.

but he flinches when these same boys venomously hiss the word "faggot" when talking about how they saw two freshmen kissing one another in the stairwell.

ryan doesn't know a whole lot, but he knows that him wanting to fuck other guys as well as girls isn't going to be accepted.

and not being accepted is the scariest thing he can think of. he just wants to fit in, to be invisible, to keep smoking and withering away so he can disappear.

so he shoves this new information back down, and every time his dick twitches at the thought of pushing one of the neighborhood boys against a house and kissing him breathless, he shuts his mind off and imagines a girl with plump breasts and eyes full of lust.

it works, for the most part.

and that's how ryan stays, as long as he possibly can.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this chapter is written really badly i'm sorry i might go back and fix it later but i'm tired rn just wanna get this train moving. don't worry they'll actually be in high school soon lmao

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for the read sorry this is cringey i read a high school sunny fic and had to


End file.
